


Let's Be Gay

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: So… regarding Season 8… what if the rumours were true and there was a MASSIVE rewrite because they were going to make some characters gay, but they were reeling from the initial perceived backlash when Shiro was revealed to be gay?Warning: this story is VERY tongue in cheek. No offense intended to anyone. I’m just mad the producers shied away from making their original bold decisions due to the knee-jerk reaction the vocal fans had about Shiro’s reveal. Lotor’s redemption might have been cliché, but it would have made me happy. The pacing felt really off, too.Starts with Allura rescuing Lotor.And I’m making everyone on the LGBT spectrum, fuck it.





	Let's Be Gay

“Allura!” Lotor said, gasping in his Sincline mech as the physical root-connections detached and he was able to move.

“Lotor!” she exclaimed, hugging him.

Looking over Allura’s shoulder, Lotor smiled at Lance. “Did you keep him warm for me?”

“Eh?” Allura said, astounded, pulling away.

“Thanks, Lotor, but I’m in love with Keith,” Lance said, draping an arm around the blushing man. “Well?”

Keith froze. “I don’t know WHAT I feel.”

“Sure you do,” Lance said, running a finger along his chest, making him blush even more.

“Hey!” Axca said, storming in, hands on hips.

“Hey, calm down… I’m bisexual, anyway,” Keith said. “Maybe a threesome?”

“I like it!” Lance said. “That means I get to-”

“Erm, what about me?” Allura said. “Don’t I get to end up with anyone?”

“Sure, an Allura from another reality just came through the rift over there,” Lotor said, pointing.

“Great,” grumbled Allura. “Very philosophical. But I haven’t doubled my wardrobe if it’s the same fucking clothing.”

They all stood around, gazing at the space-scape. Suddenly, a nearby star peeked out behind one of the planets, causing a rainbow effect on some space debris.

“Rainbows always did signify harmonious existence,” Allura commented, smiling.

The others stood around, admiring the dawn of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I thought they handled Shiro’s sexuality rather well – it was as if all the other characters had known, and it didn’t matter to them. Quite empowering. And I heard JDS said in an interview that they wanted to subvert the stereotypical muscly heroic leader character by making him gay, which I think is quite clever. With some panels, the way that LM said “we’re listening” over and over again and “we’ve learned more about how to address these topics” regarding Shiro’s sexuality… that’s what made me think ‘wow, they really did change it’.  
> So, in my view, the shitstorm due to misinformation and misinterpretation about how they handled Shiro’s reveal made them pull the plug, fuck up the story, chicken out about making more bold decisions. It’s obvious they were horrified about the vocal disgruntled people saying they’d made things worse for LGBT people, so the rewrite was done out of kindness.  
> But it still fucked it up.  
> P.S. "Let's Be Gay" was one of the songs when I was learning recorder in primary school  
> I really would’ve preferred if they’d stuck to their guns. Maybe they were already heavily into rewrites by the time the shitstorm about Shiro died down and people took a moment to think about it.  
> And I REALLY hope the creatives in the VLD team weren’t the only ones pushing for it.  
> If you want clues as to the ‘original’ VLD storyline, check out these links –  
> https://leakinghate.tumblr.com/post/181235921503/chasing-the-ghosts-of-season-8  
> https://felixazrael.tumblr.com/post/181290470510/death-of-a-dark-youth-desecration-of-the-animus
> 
> There are some petitions on change.org to release Season 8 as originally intended if you do a search.


End file.
